unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Izanagi Facility
__TOC__ Map description The mission is set in a facility located in a desert surrounded by big bones. Dalton is tasked with retrieving some documents from a computer. But the facility is heavily surrounded. So step 1 is to infilitrate, and step 2, to retrieve said documents. This mission doesn't end well. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 2x Fragmentation. 1x Incendiary. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You have been sent to the secret Sulferon Izanagi research center on Deltor Avior 4 to collect valuable scientific information for the TCA. Unlike on your trip to Acheron, your dropship manages to touch down undetected just outside the fortified base. When the mission starts, the Sulferon base will be in the distance in front of you and there will be 2 antennas coming out of the corner of the metal platform your dropship is on. Head behind that area for cover and look up ahead through your Sniper Rifle's scope. There is a Light Izanagi in the direction of the front wall of the Sulferon facility. There is also a Medium Ghost Warrior closer to you, behind a small wall very nearby with weapons and ammo stacked against the side of it. The Sniper Rifle will work well against him as well, or you could just lob a Grenade or 2 behind the wall. Once the 2 of them are dead, run over and grab the powerups against the wall that the Medium Ghost Warrior was stationed behind. This includes a Sniper Rifle, a pack of Rockets and a health pickup. Further up ahead, even nearer to the front wall of the Sulferon base than the Light Izanagi you sniped was, a Heavy Ghost Warrior *was* stationed- he'll now be nearing you. Using Rockets or another powerful weapon and not advancing just yet, take him out at long range. This will leave only static defenses for you to destroy before you can reach the entrances to the base. The front wall -which breaks into sections so you can enter and walk past it- has 3 Rocket Drones stationed to protect it: One on the far left, 1 in the center and 1 on the far right. Due to their distance from you, this is an excellent time to use your Shock Lance's altfire. Once you take 1 one the Drones out- especially the far left or right ones- you can run forward until you're alongside the wrecked Drone and you'll be outside the firing arcs of the other 2 Drones. Then you can run up close and attack them from the sides with EMP Grenades, or perhaps the Dispersion Pistol to save ammo if you're that patient. Blast them all and you'll now have 2 ways of passing through the perimeter and getting access to an entrance to the Sulferon facility. The most obvious way of infiltrating the Sulferon base is to pass through the front wall(s) and enter through the front door. If you choose to do this, a Light Ghost Warrior will be on guard and will be likely to run into the base to go set off an alarm if he is fired at. You'll be at a slight advantage if you can quickly pop him with your Sniper Rifle before he can run away. The other entrance is from the left side of the base. Although upon entry to the facility you'll encounter less resistance at the left entrance, the resistance outside the facility around that door will be greater. A Heavy and a Medium Ghost Warrior will be in that area. Have heavy weaponry ready ahead of time; the Grenade and Rocket Launchers are good options. There is no boss in this mission so you don't need to worry too much about saving up ammo for your big hitters; besides, there will be plenty of ammo to pick up inside the facility. When they're down, right by the door is a health pickup and a Grenade Launcher (provides Fragmentation Grenades when picked up). Your goals inside the facility will be to kill all of its occupants and shut down a Distress Call signal on the second floor. There is a third objective to allow for information to be taken from a panel on the first floor, but don't worry about it. The Mercenary locations are merely likely locations; depending on where you go and what you do in the facility, they may run into other areas. The panel is tied to the optional objective here; when you enter the room, the Ghost Warrior next to the panel will attempt to blow it up before you can extract information from it. If you fail to stop him, you'll fail the mission objective... but the mission will continue and *nothing* negative will result from it. Note that the room with the panel in it is the control room (this is important later in the mission) and the rear entrance is open; it has no door. With this information, you should be able to plan out your route through the facility. You basically just need to slaughter everyone, but knowing where the explosive barrels are, where the enemies *probably* are etc. should aid you. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * Avoid assaulting the Izanagi facility head-on. The mercs have three gun turrets and several men, including four in heavy suits with rocket launchers, all facing the front. Go far to the left or right, past the 90-degree field of fire of the turrets, and stay at a distance so the mercs don't notice you. Then pick them off with your Sniper Rifle. Trivia * A merc directly in front of a computer panel yells out "He's here! I'm gonna blow the panel!" when John Dalton enters the Control Room. This is a scripted event that cannot be prevented, as it prompts the 2nd stage of the mission. * Don't waste your ammo on the gun turrets. Go around them- they can only swivel to fire on a 90-degree angle to their front- and destroy them using your Dispersion Pistol. Gallery (14) Sulferon - Unreal II External links and references See also